


Lights, Camera, Action (Klance)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), but not rly he gives me iffy vibes, i made james the bad guy im sorry, non binary pidge, polylingual keith, sry not sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Lance hates Keith Kogane with a passion. He's arrogant and rude and gets whatever he wants without trying. So, of course the man would end up as one of his co-stars. With some help from his director and childhood hero, Lance begins to realize that there's more to Keith than meets the eye.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lights, Camera, Action (Klance)

Lance McClain was endlessly excited about his new show, the word "his" being used lightly as he was one of six leads. Everything about it was great. The caterers on set were amazing and were very cautious of Pidge's peanut allergy - even if they weren't. Veronica - his sister - was awesome at the makeup and Ezor was super good at getting everyone's outfits to them on time and helping them out when they need it. The director was one of his childhood heroes and he worked alongside another one - who happened to be the director's husband.

All of his co-stars were absolutely amazing and Lance was sure they'd be friends for a long time. All except one, that is. Keith Kogane. He was an amazing actor, sure, but he was a huge asshole. He completely ignored the others unless they were rolling, he never hung out with them after or before shooting, he didn't run lines with them, he didn't even really acknowledge that the others were around most of the time. Keith holed himself up in his dressing room and only spoke to Adam and Shiro. 

Lance had yet to shoot any scenes with Keith, Hunk was the only one outside of Shiro and Matt who had thus far. If the rumors around set were to be believed, Keith had actually gotten someone fired within the first week of filming. Nobody was quite sure what exactly had happened but one day Matthew Holt had shown up in the place of James Griffin and the crew had just rolled with it.

The others didn't think about Keith all that much. They did their job and he did his so they weren't really worried about it but the raven haired man consumed Lance's thoughts. Keith irked him beyond belief. The short, cocky asshole strolled around set like he was born there and put no effort into his craft at all and yet he'd made it far in life. Keith was popular, there was no denying that. Lance had worked so hard to get where he was and to see Keith achieve his dreams without even trying pissed him off to no end.

Keith was the favorite of both Shiro and Adam (though both held him to a certain standard and it was evident that they would be professional in their favoritism) and, in Lance's opinion, Keith took it as an excuse to not try. He had a habit of ignoring Adam's words or blaming both men for random things that went wrong, regardless of where the fault actually lay.

So, yeah, Keith got under Lance's skin a bit but who could blame him? Keith was just about the biggest asshole Lance had ever met - save for his twin sister Rachel's ex boyfriend - and Lance absolutely hated being in the same room as him. Sure, Keith hadn't done anything to him specifically except for ignore him, but Lance hated him with every bone in his body. Hunk would argue that he couldn't hate someone he'd never spoken to, Lance disagreed on the grounds that he hates Hitler and yet hasn't ever spoken to him. Pidge thought a little on set rivalry was "good for the soul" and while Allura heartily disagreed, she stayed out of it as she wanted no part in their escalating war. A war that Keith was none the wiser about.

Lance knew better than to make his distaste of Keith known to Shiro and Adam, he was even cautious around Pidge's brother Matt as he also seemed fond of the little bastard. What annoyed Lance the most, was likely the fact that Keith seemed completely oblivious to the way others looked at him. Quite a few crew members (with the exceptions of the main crew) also carried an extreme dislike for the young man as well as various extras and a few of the cast members (with Lance at the top of that list).

Today was to be the first day that Lance shot a scene with Keith. Whom he already disliked. Luckily, their on-screen counterparts didn't get along so he could channel his agression perfectly. Keith was already in place when Lance emerged from hair and makeup. The object of Lance's ill will was listening to what Kinkkade - everyone's favorite camera man - was telling him. Lance rolls his eyes before turning his sttantion to Adam.

"Keith," Adam calls. Keith mutters something to Kinkkade before turning to face the director. "Okay, this scene has multiple stunts for each of you, more for Keith than you, Lance. Keith I want you to jump over that and kneel behind it. Then you two do your lines, react to the noises as they happen. Toward the end of the scene, Lance you grab Keith by the front of his shirt and pull him along with you. Careful not to pull too hard, Ezor will ave your head."

Lance gives the man a two fingerd salute and kneels down next to the green covered block that would eventually be turned into something cool with CGI. Veronica had had the time of her life applying fake dirt to Lance's skin as she was well aware that Lance hated being dirty with a passion. Hs clothes were torn, dirty, and rumpled in a way that Lance liked to pretend was artful. Keith - the asshole - looked perfectly at ease in his equally as trashed appearence though he had a certain grace about despite it, which did nothing to help Lance's sour mood.

"ACTION!"

Keith launched into movement at once, weaving around green screened objects and launching himself seamlessly over the large block in the center of the studio, legs expertly avoiding the camera. Panting with semi-fake exertion, Keith peeks over the block and ducks back down. Glancing at Lance, he snaps, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter," Lance gripes back. "It wasn't like I wanted to be sucked into this bullshit!"

Keith rolls his eyes as the camera zooms in a bit on his face. "Yeah, 'cause we all asked for this. Are you gonna do something or just sit around waiting to get shot?" As the words escape his mouth a loud shot goes off, startling both men and causing Keith to drag Lance further down by his sleeve.

Lance shoves his hand off. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Jedi mind trick them into leaving?!"

"If that's something you can do, get to it," Keith sneers. With an annoyed huff, Lance thrusts his hand out and grips Keith by the front of his shirt and tugs.

"Fine," he snaps. "Follow me, asshole."

That last "asshole" wasn't in the script but it felt appropriate to Lance. 

"CUT! That was great you guys! Why don't we take it from the top and roll again? Kinkkade could you..."


End file.
